


White paint

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, In a sense, M/M, Teasing, its at school its kinda public, like with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Can I request some johndave where they're fucking in a school closest or something? Thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This better be good, I'm skipping Nutrition for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	White paint

"This better be good, I'm skipping Nutrition for this." John complained, following his boyfriend around the school. Dave was half covered in paint on his black shirt, and a bit on his hands. He walked hand-in-hand, knowing where to go to avoid cameras. 

"It's only good if you decide to make it good. I gotta wash my hands." Dave mentioned, looking around before going into a janitorial closet. He closed the door behind them, and began cleaning his hands. John stood back, slightly annoyed as he watched him take his time, get under his nails, and so forth. 

"Am I just gonna watch you clean your nails, or are we gonna get some food or something?" He asked, Dave double soaping his hands. John groaned, Dave not even responding. "Alright, I might go back before the teacher knows I even skip-" He said, cut off as he was pushed against the wall and had his neck attacked by his boyfriends lips. 

"I don't want my hands dirty when I touch your skin." Dave replied in a dark voice, John blinking up at him and looking around. He felt as Dave slid between his legs and began grinding, and slipping his hands up his boyfriends shirt. 

"Here? It's so dark, and sketchy, and public!" He said in a hushed voice, but Dave didn't care. He continued leaving small, red marks on his neck from his kisses. "Shit- slow down cowboy." He laughed nervously. 

"Yeah, here. Looks like you're gonna have to keep quiet then, huh?" He said, biting his ear softly and pulling a huff from John. He bit his lip and nodded, hands touching Dave's pants in order to reach into his pockets. He felt keys, a pen, and a condom. He took the condom out as Dave moved to undress John waist down. He took off his jeans and underwear, keeping them on one leg but only releasing himself by lowering his sweat pants enough to free his erection. 

John kissed Dave when he came back up, opening the condom and pinching the tip so he could roll it on his boyfriend. Dave groaned into John's mouth, lifting him up slightly and pinning him to the wall. John helped Dave, scooting back in order to be comfortable, putting his legs on either side of Dave and spreading them, feeling Dave's bare cock rub between his cheeks. He shivered and pressed his chest to his boyfriends face, dick achingly hard. 

"Please- Please please oh my god Dave--" John moaned, getting cut off by Dave's hand. "What if we got caught, huh?" He asked in a soft voice. "Wanna be caught with your boyfriend balls-deep in your ass?" He asked, John leaning his head back and biting his lip. "Detention for taking it like a whore-" Dave scoffed. "-imagine how many phone calls home you'd get." He teased, bringing the tip of his dick to press into John. He whined and ground down, the door making a squeaking noise as he did. He wasn't too worried now, but Dave was. 

He put his foot down against the door so it didn't move, then kissed John lovingly. He slowly pushed inside, before slamming the rest of the way in. John moaned into Dave's mouth, eyes shut tight. 

"Still as fuckin' tight as I left ya.." He mumbled onto his lips, John grabbing a hold of his dick in his hand and stroking himself. Dave brought his hand forward to do it for him, stroking him softly, but speeding up after a while as he began a pace of fucking him. John grabbed on tightly to Dave's shoulders, panting and leaning his head back. 

"Fuck- faster Dave, oh my god!" He tried to say quietly, but it came out as a hushed shout. Dave sped up his hand and hips, fucking him into the door. When you have a cockslut of a boyfriend, this skill comes naturally over time. John wrapped his legs around Dave and tightened against him, close to release already. 

"What, did get your fix of my-my dick from yesterday? Thought you'd be-- fuck, thought you'd be sore.. Then again, you'll always be a pro at taking dick.." He grunted, speeding his hips up and spreading John's legs. He felt his boyfriends breathing hitch, along with a slight constriction and he grinned. "Close already babe? Come on, John.." He mumbled in a low voice, and just like that, John came on Dave's shirt with a loud moan. Dave loved the sound right now, rather than freaking out over the fact that anyone could hear it. He felt how tight John got, huffing and releasing into the condom. He panted and pulled out slowly, putting John down to lean against the wall. 

Dave rolled the condom off and tied it up, throwing it in a trash bin. He fixed his pants, before moving and dressing John back up in his lower half. He smiled and went to go kiss him on the lips, swaying a bit. John smiled and kissed back, before looking at his shirt. 

"You have my spunk on your shirt." He mentioned. Dave looked down, before fetching in his pocket. He pulled out two small paint tubes, one white and one red. He put some of the white on his shirt, mixing it with the cum and blending it into the rest of the colours on his shirt. 

John rolled his eyes, before taking the red paint and putting a heart on his cheek then kissing his lip. Dave smiled and moved to smudge it onto John's cheek, leaving both the boys with hearts. They laughed on each others lips and stood there for a while. 

"You're gay." Dave commented, holding John there. 

"You're gayer."


End file.
